The Golden Penny
by spaceglider
Summary: Gumball keeps winning every game that he plays recently, and Darwin's tired of loosing till he finds a golden penny that seems to do more than just look good. Will that change Darwin's luck around FIND OUT! please review I need the motivation.
1. How it all started

''Ha I win AGAIN!'' said Gumball with a victorious grin winning at dodge or dare. ''Oh man you must have cheated!'' said Darwin.

''Nope just better than you at the game.'' said Gumball. ''That's what you say at all the games ever since two weeks ago.''

''I guess it's just my lucky weeks.'' Gumball said walking off saying ''GUMBALL IS THE CHAMPION!''

The nieghbors shouted '' Hey shut it people like peace and quiet over here champion of the morons!''

''Woops my bad sorry!'' yelled back.

Gumball turned around then a flying shoe hit him in the back of his head and sent him face planting in the dirt.

Gumball tried to peel himself from the dirt but his head was stuck in there good.

Darwin thought ' I will never be as lucky as Gumball he hasn't been this lucky ever since he had that tinfoil hat that almost destroyed the family like so many other things.'

Gumball continued to struggle against the dirt.

''That's it! Gumball's lucky, so i have to fight fire with fire, champion against champion, I need to luck up!''


	2. Book Hunt

**Time for a new chapter hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**I don't own anybody in this story.**

* * *

Darwin was at school alone today. Gumball had to get grass surgically removed from his brain.

Darwin was in the library playing games when suddenly he got an idea. ''That's it! I'll look on the internet. It always has the answeres.

He turned to the computer and said,''Oh great and powerful internet I wish to be lucky just this once please help me out!''

Just then a pop up came on the screen. It read purchase the new book by Mr. Whistle corporation called list of lucky things.

Darwins face lit up and his eyes sparkled and a tear streamed down his face. ''It's beutifullllll!'' he said rubbing the computerized picture.

He got some odd looks but they just shrugged it off and continued with their lives.

At home Nicole was late since Gumball was still getting sergery.

Darwin needed money for the book, but he didn't have any so he found whatever was around the house. He found two cents in the air vent, a tooth pick, a quarter, chewed bubble gum, some yarn and an old piece of cotton candy.

''Hey that's my piece of cotton candy, said Richard, I've been saving it ever since I met your mother.''

He was about to pick it up and eat it when he remembered.

''Oh that's right I've been saving this for a rainy day.''

Then it just started pouring down raining outside. '' YYESS!'' he cried. Then he scarfed down the little peice of dust covered candy.

Darwin was about to throw up he desided to swallow it.

''First ewww, second where did that rain come from, and third can you help me find money to get this book I want.'' Darwin said.

''Sure I'll just use your mother's credit card she left it home today.''

At the hospital

''Where's my credit card?'' she asked while she checked around her purse. Then she thouhgt and gasped. '' I hope Richard didn't see it!''

at the bank

Richard typed in the ''magic'' number into the machin. The money came out and then they looked confused.

'' Now what?'' asked Richard. ''I guess we have to find the book I want.'' responded Darwin.

I wonder where we can get books.

They thought for a few moments. Then a few more. Then a little bit more. Neither of them had ever touched a book.

''I got it!'' cried Richard.

''What?! You can't buy books here this is a grave yard?'' said a random guy.

''Seriously a grave yard? What are you thinking?!'' yelled Darwin. Richard scratched one of his chins and said,''Well books are boring so when you read them you would bore yourself to death.''

''I honestly don't know why they would keep buying those books if they keep dyeing.'' said Richard.

Darwin face palmed himself. '' Mr. Dad they don't mean that literally it's just a figure of speach. Even though if it where true, there would be only one or two people that would dye not many people read any more.'' He said.

''Where else can we look for books then?'' asked Richard.

'' Have you loosers tried a book store?'' the random guy sighed.

''That's it of coures you get books at a store that sells books!'' said Darwin in an abviouse voice.

''To the book store!'' shouted Richard

at the hospital

Nicole and gumball where just leaving. Gumball had bandages on his head where he just had gotten surgery.

'' See that wasn't so bad.'' said Nicole tryng to comfort Gumball. ''Oh yeah? Well no people were digging inside your brain fishing for grass.'' said Gumball while nervouse twitching.

''You didn't even see any thing the doctors gave you sleep medicen'' Repleid Nicole.

''Oh yeah not when you dream your awake getting sergery, well then I dreamt that that was a dream and I was an astronough eating chips on the moon, but then I ran out of chips! Then the sergery dream was back!'' Gumball complained.

''Well let's get you an ice cream that would cheer you up.'' said Nicole. '' Eeeh...what the heck.'' Gumball couldn't disagree with that so they got in the car and drove off.

''We finally got that book you wanted now I can finally go home, but since your mother's not there yet I have to watch Daisy with Anias.'' growned Richard.

Richard left Darwin out side the book store (I know he's not the best of parents) while Darwin was looking at the book in aww.

''It's even more beutiful in person.'' sighed Darwin. It read List of Lucky Things by .

Darwin found a pen on the ground and where it said this book is the property of he sighed Darwin Waterson in his special signiture.

He read the first page.

''Four leaf clover tried that horse shoe tried that, then he yawned, man I'm tired tomarrow i'll pick up in school.''

Then Darwin stumbled upon what seemed to be a little shiny bus token.

'' Oooh a bus token! I'll save it for later.'' He flipped it over. ''What an odd bus token why does it say one cent?''

He flipped the coin into the air he watched it gleam in the sun light. '' Wow pretty!'' he said then he saw a twenty dollar bill on the ground.

''Hey whose twenty is this?'' he asked, but the streets where comletely deserted.

''Guess I'll keep both of them.'' he put the odd coin and the twenty dollar bill into his sock and walked back home.

* * *

**All done with that chapter what would happen next stay tuned.**


	3. That looks familiar

**Hey I hope you like this paragraph it kinda took me a while. Hurray for hard work!**

* * *

Gumball and Darwin woke up in the morning for school. Gumball somehow got to the shower first again and of cource he took forever.

Darwin, Anias, Richard, and Nicole formed a line outside the bathroom door.

''GUMBALL get out of there! We have things to do to you know, wellll accept dad.'' said Anias.'' Hey I have plenty of things to do like...uhhhhhhhh.'' thought Richard.

''My point exactly.'' said Anias. '' Anias go easy on your father you know he ''tries''.'' said Nicole said.

* * *

After Gumball got out of the shower and every one else Darwin was the last one to get to the cerial box. But when he checked it was dry as a bone.

''Aww man think to save me any?'' Darwin said angrily. '' Sorry dude your the last one you know how that plays out.'' replied Gumball with a smug look on his face.

''Come on Gumball don't you think your being a little harsh.'' said Anias.'' Darwin you can have half of mine if you want.''

''No I'm fine you can keep it.'' Darwin went in the kitchen then he felt something in his sock.

It was the twenty dollar bill and the one cent bus token. He decided to flip the coin in the air to see how it gleams in the light. He flipped the coin up it seemed to glow as it flew through the air.

He flipped it a bit to far and it flew on top of the refrigerator. He grabbed a chair to get it back.

At the top of the refrigerator the coin was still spinning till it fell over next to a full bag of powdered doughnuts.

Darwin grabbed the bag and said,'' That's odd I thought dad ate all of these, he'll be pretty mad if I took them.''

But then he thought for a moment then a light bulb came on.

''If dad thought he ate all of them then he will think there is still none so in his mind this bag has already eaten. I'll be doing him a favor any way he needs to loose one of his chins.''

Darwin walked back to the table with a smug look.

''Dude where did you get those?!'' said Gumball shocked and surprised. ''What jelouse?'' said Darwin.

Anias gasped,''Could it be? Dad forgot a bag of doughnuts? He never does that there practically free!''

Darwin gave Anias two doughnuts then he started eating.

''Well?'' Gumball butted in.'' What? Did you want something?'' asked Darwin in a sarcastic tone. ''yeah I want a doughnut!'' said Gumball.

''Oh so mister last to the cerial wants me to give him a doughnut?'' said Darwin.

''Oh I see, your still mad at me for the cerial? Those are rules, and rules are rules...are rules.''

''That made no sence, but I do have rules that my stuff only goes to people that I want to give it to and right now your not on the list.'' said Darwin.

''Fine I didn't want one any way.'' said Gumball. ''That's not what you said.'' replied Darwin.

Anias said,'' OOOOHHH YYOOUU GOT SERVED!"

* * *

At school Gumball was still mad at Darwin for not giving him a doughnut but he wondered how he got them in the first place.

'How did Darwin find those. Dad never misses a sack of doughnuts. Maybe Darwin hid them and put them on top of the fridge to rubb them in my face, probably just luck.'

Gumball thought while working on his work sheet.

Darwin had gotten finished and so had a few others.

Ms. Simian said,'' Okay if your finished with your work sheet you may read or whisper this will be a good time for my coffee break.''

Darwin took this as a chance to read to himself. He took out his book List of Lucky things and began to read.

'Okay I left of at horse shoe I think so the next page. Leprecons, next Leprecon gold, next a rabbits foot ewww.'

He skimmed through the book till he found an interesting page.

'Finding a penny on the ground oh that's classic luck.' then at the bottom half something cought his eye.

It was titled the super rare Golden Penny. There was a picture of it on the page under the title front and back.

On the front it looked like a regular penny. But on the back it had five stars in silver and it had one cent engraved on it.

'Wow the golden penny I haven't hered of that one.' he thought he read on.

It read the golden penny is a very powerful item. A lot of luck in a tiny package. These are exteamly hard to find made of pure gold so they have a little bit of weight to them.

There are only five of each in the world each with a different level of luck determined by stars.

Then it listed the pennies: Five star golden penny the luckiest penny, four star the second luckiest, Three star the fare amount of luckiness within the golden pennies, two star the second amount of luck, and the last the one star the least amount luck.

It continued to read even though the lower scale pennies are not as strong as the five or four star they still have great power and with that comes responsibility.

That ended the penney section. darwin puzzled over the picture of the Golden penny he could've sworn that picture looked familiar.

Then the bell had rung. ''Well then class is finally over your free to go.'' said Mr. Simian.

After a few more classes Darwin was looking for Gumball, he had finally calmed down about the doughnut thing.

Darwin walked down the halls till Gumball came sprinting behind him.''Dude what are you doing?'' Gumball yelled ,Run, and darwin saw why, Tina Rex came running through the hall.

Darwin screamed and came running through the hall catching up with Gumball.

''WHAT DID YOU DO!" asked Darwin.'' I might have said some things about her playing the drums.'' said gumball.''GUUUUUMMMMBAAAAALLLLLL!''Darwin yelled.

''Sorry I can't stop it was so funny her arms couldn't reach the drum set she smashed the seat and she kept dropping the sticks.'' he said between laughs.

Soon they got cornered in the library ''again''. ''This time you won't flake on me right?'' asked Gumball.

''I'll try not to.'' said Darwin quivering.

His quivering shook the small bus token out of his sock. Then it started to swiftly roll through a corner between book shelves, and it continued to roll.

Darwin shook his foot where he kept the coin and his twenty, but he didn't feel the small coin there any more.

''Oh no my mini bus token it's gone!'' yelled Darwin.''Shut it Tina will hear us!'' yelled Gumball.

Tina heared them and came running to them she had them cornerd once again. Darwin and Gumball exchanged angered looks.

''So boys ready to learn you lesson?''

The golden coin had rolled all the way across the library where the librarian just finished making a giant pyramid of books. Till the golden coin rolled into one of the bottom books.

The entire pyramid tipped over and slammed onto a nearby book shelf.

That book shelf crashed into another then that one into another it caused a domino effect till just when Tina was about to punch a wave of books crashed on top of her

They looked at each other then something sparkled in the corner of Darwin's eye.

''Hey my bus token!''

* * *

I hopped you liked that chapter and there is more to come!


End file.
